Completed Quests
Nilus Leerstrom's brother, Arthur, has reportedly run off to the Harllud Barrows. The barrows are a well-known place of danger and Nilus is begging anyone heading in that direction to find and return his lost brother. **Found! He had a slight case of being extremely dead. * The village of Tranmere has lost one of their own to a man-eating bear, and they fear it might return to kill others. **No man-eating bear; just some transmutative magic gone awry. * Dozens of birds have been dropping scraps of paper in Niska and the surrounding villages. All of them contain pleas for aid and speak of a man trapped in his tower. **The Ooze Wizard starved to death in his tower; the party then dropped a bed on his owlbear. * There's a group of thugs harassing the villages outlying Niska, and they bear signs of plague. The Niska Garrison Captain is offering a 50gp bounty on the leader of the thugs, Anod. **Anod was slain at great cost. *Tura Ratley, blacksmith in Whiteridge, requires a special metal for a project of hers. She needs individuals of strength and bravery to verify the safety of an old mine to the east. **The mine was infested with Dreamweed manufacturers, but the party cleared it and found the Bloodmetal. *Elleth Salte, parish priest at the Temple of the Border Wall, has revealed that the Old Man recovered from the Harllud Barrows manifested some strange powers and ran off. **He morphed into some strange monstrosity and was destroyed. *Wanted posters have begun appearing in town featuring Eronia Sten, infamous former adviser to the noble house of Roxley in Loriene. The House of Roxley is promising 250gp for Eronia's return, dead or alive. **Eronia was found at a dig site, attempting to excavate a massive statue. She claims that the House of Roxley is conducting human sacrifice in order to summon demons. The party spared her and convinced the Niska Garrison Captain that she was dead. They collected the bounty and Eronia will be keeping in contact with Senarch. *A small conclave of hunters in the Starkwald, led by a woman named Saben Withihue, report that game has grown very scarce. The cause appears to be corrupted streams leading from a "Pond Witch" to the Southwest. The "Pond Witch" herself will reward anyone who brings her the head of Saben Withihue. **The Pond Witch was slain and the corruption halted. *Hextia is interested in this Mira person in the Ziggurat. She'd like a "sample" of Mira or better yet—if anyone can bring Mira back to Hextia alive, they essentially get a blank check from Hextia. **A sample was procured, though Mira herself was fed to the Serpent of Death. *Word has come from the North about the unfortunate fate of the village of Wallowdale. Apparently, the village has been burned to the ground by someone or something. **The village did not burn down. Apparently some strange slug-like beings grafted themselves to the residents in a time of plague in order to save them. *Bram Fletcher, a Niska merchant, needs some brave adventurers to escort a shipment of grain to Eldham. **The grain shipment turned out to be drugs that were eventually sold to Kosaki when the residents of Eldham couldn't pay. *A prominent member of the village of Tranmere, Ander Dargen, was reported to have entered the Starkwald a few days ago and he has yet to return. **"Ander" actually turned out to be a Shapeshifter assuming his identity. The Shapeshifter still lives. *In the Selaba Mountains there lives a legendary figure known as the Shaper who has the mysterious ability to manipulate the magics bound to powerful objects (magical weapons, spell artifacts, etc.). Little is known about this individual other than that they went into seclusion for some unknown reason and have yet to resurface. **The Shaper turns out to be an orc with some strange abilities and a mysterious past. Some adventurers convinced him to return to Niska and help create weapons for them. *There have been some mysterious deaths of late in Damerel. All signs point to murder. **Remora Dunhall was the culprit. At some point in the past, she transformed into a Tiefling and began a campaign of murder and theft in the town.